


Clean Me Off (I'm so Dirty Babe)

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: SK!Ways [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, More characters and tags will be added as the story goes on, Smut, This is WAY fluffier than originally intended but I love it, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “This is true, it also doesn’t hurt that your skirt is so short.” Gee grins and straightens out his own skirt.“The skirt is short on purpose.” he winked and kissed Gee on the cheek. “Besides, I know this one is you favourite.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> I wanted to write but didn't feel like working on anything I already had going...this is what happened with some prompting from Noodle of course. She gave me two sentence prompts:  
> "The skirt is short on purpose."  
> and  
> "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."  
> So look forward to that...haha I know she loves serial killer Ways so this is the Way I went with it. It is also gifted to her because she's great and I love her.

                                                         

 

Ray stood outside the club. The cute little thing he’d met inside said she’d meet him out here but he’d been there a few minutes and still a no show. He was starting to get impatient. She’d been a pretty little thing with striking green eyes and sandy hair that hung in her face. Her short black skirt and tight, almost sheer leggings had made the most of her long legs, and her band tee and denim jacket gave off an illusion of a cute little rebel teen. To Ray they did anyway and he thought it was hot.  

 

“Hey sugar, you look lost.” he heard a pleasant voice behind and turned around to see a dark haired girl in a fraying high-waisted tartan skirt, a crop top and a black leather jacket. She wore fishnets under that skirt and was the perfect picture of a wild child. Ray grinned widely.

 

“Not lost but I think I’ve been stood up.” Ray leaned against the wall. “But maybe that’s not so bad, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?”

 

“Awe you’re too sweet.” the girl giggled cutely. “You here that M, he called me pretty.”

 

Before he can question who she was talking to the girl from the bar walked up behind him and stood just where he could see her.

 

“Yeah, Gee, I heard. Awfully sweet of him if he hadn’t spent the night calling me his little cutie.” she took a wide stance and looked Ray up and down. “I have to say it is a pity, he’s kind of good looking honestly.”

 

“So you ladies know each other then.” Ray smiled, “That’s alright, tonight could be fun then.”

 

“Ladies?” the one called Gee piped up again, giggling and stepping closer to him. “He thinks we’re ladies, isn’t that cute. No honey, we just rock these skirts…”

 

“And take care of scumbags like you.” M said standing right behind him now. Ray isn’t given the chance to defend himself or even to say anything else. It’s kind of hard to talk with a knife through your throat.

 

Gee smiled at M as Ray’s body hit the ground. “Well done little brother, you got him out here so easily.” Gee pulled his knife from Ray’s throat and wiped it clean before tucking it back in the inside pocket of his jacket.

 

“He didn’t take much persuading, though that’s not a surprise given this dirt bag’s track record.” M rolled his eyes. “You saw how he’s been treating every girl that’s come at him over the last week.”

 

“This is true, it also doesn’t hurt that your skirt is so short.” Gee grins and straightens out his own skirt.  

  
“The skirt is short on purpose.” he winked and kissed Gee on the cheek. “Besides, I know this one is you favourite.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob walked down the stairs in the morning to find himself a coffee before heading to work. You would think he’d be used to the oddity that is the Way boys but they always seem to find a way to get him. This morning’s particular surprise was them leaving a kill in the kitchen like a pair of cats. Bob growled under his breath but was glad they’d at least bagged it first. 
> 
> “MIKEY! GERARD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee Bob puts up with so much shit XD

Bob walked down the stairs in the morning to find himself a coffee before heading to work. You would think he’d be used to the oddity that is the Way boys but they always seem to find a way to get him. This morning’s particular surprise was them leaving a kill in the kitchen like a pair of cats. Bob growled under his breath but was glad they’d at least bagged it first. 

 

“MIKEY! GERARD!” He hollered towards the stairs, knowing they’d hear him. Sure enough they came paddling downstairs with matching bedhead and matching tank top and shorts pajama sets. The ones he’d bought them if he could remember correctly. 

 

“Yes Bob? What is it?” Gerard walked over and leaned against Bob’s arm, looking up at him with mock innocence in his eyes. 

 

“What did we do?” Mikey pouts standing just in front of Bob. 

 

“You two are cute, but those cute little pouts don’t save you.” Bob shook his head and looked at the pair of them. “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” 

 

“Awe but Bob, we had nowhere else to put him.” Gerard grinned and batted his eyelashes. Bob rolled his eyes. Sometimes the Ways would be perfectly normal guys, and sometimes they’d play like they are girls like their clothes would suggest. They usually only played the girl thing on Bob when they wanted something or wanted to get away with something. It took a good fifteen minutes of looking between the two of them for Bob to sigh and slump his shoulders. 

 

“Fine, I’ll get rid of him for you. What happened to where you were putting them?” Bob went back to making his coffee. 

 

“No space left to bury them in that spot, we have to find a new one.” Mikey shrugged as he perched himself up on the counter. 

 

“That and we kind of didn’t mark where each one was buried so we can’t really judge how much space we’ve got left properly. We forgot to mark them at that spot.” Gerard lets go of Bob and goes to sit on the counter beside his brother. 

 

“I see.” Bob shook his head and took a sip of his coffee before setting it aside to put toast in the toaster and pour two bowls of cereal. He gave each of the boys on the counter the bowls and waited for his toast to pop. “Well I’ll find one for you today when I get rid of that.” he shook his head. 

 

“Thank you Bob.” Gerard smiled widely at him and Bob couldn’t help but smile back. His toast popped out of the toaster at him and he ate his breakfast happily while Mikey and Gerard ate theirs and whispered back and forth. 

 

“Alright now, I’m gonna go get ready for work. You two had better be ready for me to drop you off at work by the time I get back down here.” Bob looked at Gerard pointedly, he took forever to get ready sometimes. They both worked at a comic book store on the way to where Bob had to go so he dropped them off every day they had to work. He worried about what trouble they’d get into on the days they didn’t. He headed upstairs to shower for work and left them sitting on the counter. 

 

~~~~~

  
  


Bob pulled his pickup into the yard and jumped out. He’d dropped off the brothers at the store without incident and ditched their latest problem discreetly in a new place, which he made a memo in his mind of to tell them later, and still managed to get to work on time. He grabbed his toolbox out of the bed of the truck and tossed it into the work truck. He stepped into the office to find his partner on this project but didn’t see him anywhere. He looked around the yard too and didn’t find him. 

 

He stood there tapping his foot in frustration and was contemplating texting the idiot when he felt someone suddenly climb up the back of him to sit on his shoulders. He tilted his head up to confirm the suspicion he’d found his energetic idiot of a partner. “Havin’ fun up there Frank?” 

 

“Yes, yes I am, Bob. Onward my good sir!” Frank grinned and giggled. Bob shook his head and headed for the truck. This was not the first, nor would it be the last, time this happened. Bob didn’t really try too hard to discourage it either though. Frank was a little guy and didn’t really weigh enough to bother Bob. 

 

Bob stopped beside the truck to let Frank step off his shoulders into the bed of the truck so he could climb out the other side and hop in the cab. “You realize one of these times you’re gonna try that and you’re gonna fall off.” Bob looked over at him. 

 

“Bob, the day that happens is the day I’ll grow a foot.” Frank laughed and buckled into his seat. “We at the same site today?” 

 

“Yeah, still building that stupid addition. I think we have to put in the window and finish off the floor today.” Bob started the truck and pulled out of the yard. “We’ll see if the plumbing idiots have been there yet first though.”

 

Frank nodded and then looked over at Bob again. “You coming to the bar with the guys tonight?” 

 

“No, I gotta get home.” Bob sighed, he had to pick up Mikey and Gerard from work and get them home before they could get into any trouble. It was one thing for them to go out hunting. It was another for them to get bored waiting for him. 

 

“You say that every time and yet you claim you ain’t married.” Frank whined and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a kid. If Mikey and Gee weren’t so crazy he’d almost consider letting them hang out with Frank, they’d get along. 

 

“I’m not, I’m not even dating anyone, I just got things I gotta deal with before I can think about going out to the bar and by the time I’m finished you guys will all be drunk and it’ll be no fun for me to still be sober.” Bob sighed and gave a variation of the same excuse he’d given every partner he’d ever worked with. They never stayed long, they thought he was boring. Frank was the new guy but he’d lasted longer than the others and had heard that excuse a few times. 

 

“You, sir, need to get out for once.” Frank stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “You stay at home too much dude.” 

 

“And what if I like staying at home.” 

 

“Then you must have a hell of a hobby.” Frank gave a short and sarcastic laugh. Bob rolled his eyes and thought  _ yeah if babysitting serial killers was a hobby _ silently to himself. 

 

“Something like that.” is what he said out loud though. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright you two, how was work? Stayed out of trouble today I’m hoping.” He looked sideways at them as he pulled away to take them home. 
> 
> “Of course we were good Bob.” Mikey smiled widely at him. “Perfect little angels.” 
> 
> “That worries me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins evilly and throws chapter at you and runs away*
> 
> ^-^ haha I'm just so mean aren't I <3

When Bob pulled up to the front of the store that Mikey and Gee worked at and saw them sitting outside waiting for him. They smiled when they saw him and ran over to squish into the truck. Mikey got in the middle seat beside Bob with Gee pushing in beside him. 

 

“Alright you two, how was work? Stayed out of trouble today I’m hoping.” He looked sideways at them as he pulled away to take them home. 

 

“Of course we were good Bob.” Mikey smiled widely at him. “Perfect little angels.” 

 

“That worries me…” Bob muttered. “I found a new spot for you guys.” he said, speaking louder this time. 

 

“Ohhh yay! Thank you Bob.” Gerard smiled wide and his eyes lit up. 

 

“Do you want me to show you where it is now or later.” Bob smiled back. He loved seeing that smile even if the reason for it was less than morally pleasing. 

 

“Now please.” Mikey gave a small smile and Bob nodded. He drove to the little secluded spot he’d found earlier and pointed to the rock he’d moved. Mikey and Gerard both nodded happily at the spot. They liked it. Bob smiled and took them home. The elevator ride up in the building they lived in was a quiet one today, the brothers whispering amongst themselves. Once they got into the little two story apartment they all shared Bob relaxed a bit. There wasn’t much trouble for them to get into here. 

 

“What do you two want for dinner tonight?” He asked them as they wandered off to sit in the living room. 

 

“Can we have takeout?” Gerard asked and Mikey made a noise of agreement. 

 

“Yeah, just the usual stuff then?” he smiled and received twin nods from them. “Alright.” he said and reached to get his cell phone out of his pocket to call in the order to have it delivered only to realize it wasn’t where it should be. He checked all of his pockets. “Do one of you two have my phone?” It wouldn’t be a first for one of them to have taken it and filled the memory with pictures of the pair of them. 

 

He was given a chorus of “Nope.” and he cursed under his breath thinking back. He tried to remember if he’d even remembered to bring it with him today. He went up to his room to check but it wasn’t there. He stood there wracking his brain when he heard the intercom in the front hall come on and make a noise. Meaning someone was calling up to be let in from the front door. 

 

He panicked for a second wondering who it could be. He heard Mikey’s voice answering it before he could get back down the stairs to answer it first. “Hello?”

 

“Uh...is Bob Bryar there?” a familiar voice came through the speaker. Bob panicked again. No one he knew had knowledge of where he lived. He’d kept it that way because of the Ways. 

 

“Yes he is, come on up.” Mikey smiled widely and pushed the button to open the front door. “Bob, you have a friend visiting, we never get to see your friends.” Mikey said happily when he turned around and saw a distressed looking Bob at the foot of the stairs. Mikey went and planted himself in his brother’s lap, smiling up at him and cuddling into him.  Bob, however, started pacing. 

 

When the knock finally came at the door Mikey bolted it from Gerard’s lap to answer the door before Bob could. Mikey opened the door to reveal a shorter man. It took Bob a second to realize it was Frank, in his work clothes still, holding Bob’s phone. 

 

“Uhh...Hi...I’m looking for Bob…” Frank looked at the tall guy standing in front of him, or he thought it was a guy anyway but he was wearing a skirt.

  
“Well hello there cutie, I’m Mikey, nice to meet you. Bob is in here.” Mikey smiled wide and Bob passed the fuck out. This was probably his worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt someone lean on the back of the couch beside him from behind it and he looked up to come face to face with the one he thought was Gerard. “Hi.” he said, leaning very close to Frank. “So what’s your name? Bob doesn’t talk to us about his friends.” 
> 
> “Uh...I’m Frank.” he said looking at Gerard worriedly. “He doesn’t talk about you two either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story, I actually almost finished chapter 5 too last night before I made myself go to bed at like 3am...I have the awful habit of getting entirely too distracted by my writing and forgetting sleep is a thing XD 
> 
> I'm also very motivated to write this by how excited GeesCLUELESSgirl keeps getting about it <3 I love how much she loves this

Frank looked at his coworker who was now on the couch. These other two though, Mikey and Gerard they’d said their names were, Frank wasn’t sure about. They seemed nice but why hadn’t Bob talked about them before.  _ Who were they to Bob that they lived with him?  _ Was the question playing on a continuous repetitive loop in Frank’s head as he sat there beside Bob. Also,  _ why did Bob pass out when he saw him? _

 

He felt someone lean on the back of the couch beside him from behind it and he looked up to come face to face with the one he thought was Gerard. “Hi.” he said, leaning very close to Frank. “So what’s your name? Bob doesn’t talk to us about his friends.” 

 

“Uh...I’m Frank.” he said looking at Gerard worriedly. “He doesn’t talk about you two either.” 

 

“No, I don’t imagine he would.” Gerard chuckled. “How do you know Bob?” 

 

“I’m his partner at work. I’m the one he works with every day.” Frank leaned away from him only to bump into the other one, who he hadn’t noticed plopped down beside him. He looked at the pair of them and they looked really similar. They had the same eyes and an overall extremely similar appearance. The differences between them were hair colour, Gerard’s being black to Mikey’s sandy blonde. Gerard was also more soft featured and more rounded out in his face where Mikey was more chiseled angles and he had a jaw sharp enough to cut glass. They had to be twins or, at the very least, brothers. Frank was willing to bet his life savings on it. He still questioned the women’s clothing but didn’t really feel like asking. 

 

“Oh, so you’re a construction worker like Bob, must be all muscle then.” Mikey grinned a crooked little grin and shifted closer to him. 

 

“No, not really, I’m more the guy that fits into little spaces and climb up to places the others either can’t or won’t go.” Frank sank further into the couch. Something about these two...he didn’t like being surrounded by them. He heard Bob start to shift and wake up. He refocused on him trying to shake the feeling Gerard and Mikey gave him. When Bob finally came to and slowly sat up he looked at Frank and then the other two. He closed his eyes and groaned. 

 

“And here I was hoping it was just a bad dream.” he mumbled under his breath but Frank still heard. Bob sighed and carefully stood up off the couch, wandering toward the door. He turned back to look at Frank and motioned for him to follow. Frank quickly got off the couch and ran after Bob. They ended up in the hall outside the apartment door. “Not to be rude but it’s probably better you don’t hang around.” Bob looked at him with a clear apology in his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, no that’s fine I just...you forgot your phone in the truck and I figured you might need it. I had to look in your contacts info to find your address but I swear I didn’t touch anything else.” Frank pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it back to Bob. “Can I...what is with those two? I mean, obviously they are brothers or something...but they live with you and you’ve never mentioned them.” 

 

“Yeah, Gerard is the older of the two by like three years I guess. And yeah they live with me...it’s hard to explain...but they are kind of...off...so I don’t really bring people around them.” Bob looked at the floor.  _ Off is the understatement of the century _ , Bob thought to himself. 

 

Frank nodded. “Yeah...they are kind of unnerving.” he looked up at Bob. “I...uh...I guess I’ll let you get back to them, I’ll uh...see you at work tomorrow.” he didn’t want to hang around much longer in case one or both of them decided to make an appearance again. He waved at Bob as he walked down the hall to the elevator and Bob silently waved back. 

 

Bob sighed to himself, sure that Frank would ask for a different partner now and Bob would end up with someone else. He shook his and turned to go back into the apartment. The Ways were on the couch cuddling together again and Gerard looked back up when he heard Bob in the kitchen. 

 

“Where’d your little friend go, Bob?” Gerard asked pouting. Mikey craned his neck around too to see Frank was indeed gone. 

 

“He was kinda cute, why’d he leave?” Mikey joined Gerard with a tiny pout of his own. 

 

“You two aren’t exactly easy to handle when you aren’t used to you.” Bob said looking at the takeout menu to find the number. “I think you scared him, I probably won’t hear from him again now.” he still didn’t look up at them. 

 

“Awe.” He heard Gerard’s voice really close suddenly and looked up to see him walking towards him. “We’re sorry Bob, we didn’t mean to frighten him, we just wanted to get to know him. We don’t get to meet your friends.” he said leaning on Bob’s arm. 

 

“Yeah, and this is why.” Bob frowned and dialed the number. “Go sit with your brother and behave while I order your food.” He shooed Gerard away, shaking his arm to get him off of him. Gerard pouted and whimpered before wandering back to the couch to crawl into Mikey’s lap. Bob sighed, he’d have to make that up to Gerard later but at that moment the lady at the takeout place answered the phone. “Hi, I’d like to order takeout for delivery, the usual order for Bryar.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey looked at Bob and saw the slump in his shoulders. Bob liked that little Frank guy, and now he thought he was gone. Mikey slumped into the couch. It was their fault. He rested his head back and sighed, Gerard looking up at him in concern for a second before looking at Bob. He looked back at Mikey and nodded in understanding before resting his head back against Mikey’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait and post this tomorrow but I decided to say fuck it and you guys can have it now...so here you go

Mikey looked at Bob as he washed some plates for when their food would get there. He honestly did feel bad for ruining a friendship for Bob. He’d helped the brothers so much when he could have just turned them in to the police when he found them. Killers or not they did actually feel normal human emotions. They just also really enjoy the feeling of the kill, the hunt. The kind of kills they made. It wasn’t entirely senseless and despite common belief they weren’t psychotic. Even Bob knew that. Sure they were a little crazy and erratic but they didn’t mean much harm by it unless you did something to become a target. 

 

Mikey looked at Bob and saw the slump in his shoulders. Bob liked that little Frank guy, and now he thought he was gone. Mikey slumped into the couch. It was their fault. He rested his head back and sighed, Gerard looking up at him in concern for a second before looking at Bob. He looked back at Mikey and nodded in understanding before resting his head back against Mikey’s chest.

 

~~~~~

 

_ Mikey was curled up in a ball in the corner of the alley coughing into the collar of his coat. It was cold out and Gerard said he’d be back with dinner hours ago. They’d had to leave another hotel after a maid found their latest kill in one of the rooms and called the police. They were also officially out of any money they’d gotten off previous kills. This was not the first time it’d happened. It probably wouldn’t be the last either. He coughed violently again and curled further into himself. He knew he was sick and he knew it was bad. They’d been out here in the cold for a couple weeks now. They didn’t have the resources or energy to make a kill that would help them. That’s not to say they weren’t killing, just nothing profitable enough to get them out of the cold.  _

 

_ Mikey was well aware he could die out here, and he’d made his peace with that. It was winter in New Jersey. It wouldn’t surprise him at this point. He was just glad to have found a slightly sheltered spot with no snow in it. He leaned against the brick wall beside him and shivered again.  _ That’s a good sign _ , he thought to himself,  _ if you are still shivering it means your body hasn’t given up yet and is still trying to warm itself up _.  _

 

_ He heard a shout and he perked up in concern. He soon saw his brother come into view, he hadn’t seen Gee run that fast in forever. It didn’t take long to see why though when the bigger guy came tearing around the corner after him. Gerard dove into the hiding place beside Mikey and curled up beside him, trying to quiet the whimpering and getting a confused look from Mikey. He saw a lunch pail in his brother’s hand and realized he must have tried to steal this guy’s food and got caught last second.  _

 

_ The guy reached into their hiding place blindly looking for the boy he’d seen dive in there. Mikey shrunk away from the hand as it got close to him but he ended up being pulled out by his ankle. Mikey yelped as the guy pinned him against the wall. This guy was easily twice his size and a bit taller than him.  _

 

_ The guy looked at his catch in confusion. This was not the boy who stole his lunch. This one looked impossibly sicker than the other. And younger. He frowned deeply and set him down. “Don’t move.” he growled and Mikey was too cold and tired to fight back so he nodded. The guy reached in again and this time he pulled out the lunch thief. He scowled at the boy and looked back at the other one on the ground.  _ They had to be brothers _ , he thought to himself. He looked at the pair of them and realized why they looked sick and why he’d stolen his food. He gripped the thief tight by the arm and bent down to pick the other one up.  _

 

_ Mikey didn’t know what else to do so he let himself be scooped up and held onto the man’s neck for dear life. He doesn’t know when but at some point he blacked out and when he came to he was in a warm pickup truck cab. Everything hurts as it’s thawing out. He looked around and sees the man from before driving beside him. He looked to the other side and sees Gerard curled up on the seat beside him eating half of a sandwich from the lunchbox. When he sees Mikey awake he offers him the other half. Mikey looked to the driver, who simply nods, before accepting it. It’s just chicken salad but right then, to Mikey, it’s the best food in the world. He relaxed a little and then starts coughing as he does. He groaned in pain and feels the concerned gaze of the driver.  _

 

_ The guy changes his course of where he’s driving and pulls up to a drugstore. He tells the two of them to wait there and goes inside, taking his keys with him. He comes back with a bag only a few minutes later. Mikey blacks out again and finds himself in a cozy and comfy bed with Gerard beside him. He sits up and goes into another coughing fit. The guy poked his head into the room and upon seeing Mikey ducked back out to get something. He came back with a bowl and the bag from the store. Mikey curls up away from the man as he sits on the bed in front of Mikey.  _

 

_ “It’s ok, Mikey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” the man reassured Mikey but he still was uncertain of this man and how he knew his name. “Here,” the man digs around in the bag to pull out one of those thermometers you put under your tongue to check your temperature when you are sick. He holds up to Mikey, just in front of his mouth, and Mikey hesitantly parts his lips to let the man check his temperature. He holds the thing in his mouth while the man digs around for something else. “Your brother, Gerard, explained some things to me. He told me your name was Mikey. He also told me you are only 18. You’re safe here, alright?” He takes the thermometer back from Mikey and looks at it. “That is definitely not good. My name is Bob, by the way.”  _

 

~~~~~

 

_ It had taken a while Mikey had finally gotten better, Bob had taken him to the walk in clinic and made them take a look at him even without any ID or information when he’d gotten really bad. Gerard had been entirely distraught over it, worrying about his little brother. Bob had pretty much taken the two of them in, he was only a couple years older than Gerard but he was a replacement parent to them.  _

 

_ Today Bob had gone to work and left them by themselves. They were kind of bored so they put on some of the cute clothes Bob had bought them when he realized how ruined their old ones were. He was surprised they liked girl clothes better but accepted it fairly quickly. He didn’t seem to care that they were a little different, seemed to almost expect that they be a little odd. Once they were dressed and ready they went out to a bar. It was spring out now so they didn’t worry about the cold so much.  _

 

_ Some sleazebag hit on Gerard after they watched him hitting on every other girl in the area for a few hours. He instantly became the next target. He was a fairly easy kill and both Mikey and Gerard felt happier slipping back into their familiar routine. Things felt alright for the first time a long time. That is, until Bob came home from work.  _

 

_ Mikey was lounging comfortably on the couch with Gerard laying in his lap. Bob came in and sounded tired, he’d obviously had a busy day at work. “Hey guys, hope you didn’t get too bored, I really ought to find you guys something to do while I’m gone. What do you want for dinner….” he trailed off as he walked into the living room and spotted the brothers. Mikey looked down and realized they’d taken off their bloody clothes and took care of them, making sure to get the blood stains out, and had put on their pajamas but they’d forgotten to clean their skin. Meaning they still had blood on their hands and faces and such. Bob froze, standing there looking at the brothers. “What the fuck...explain...now.” Bob looked furious but also scared.  _

 

_ Explaining to Bob that he’d let two serial killers into his home and had been taking care of them was something Mikey would never forget. He saw the pure panic in the man’s eyes as he realized what he’d done. He also saw Bob’s hand twitch towards his phone and the clear desire to call the cops and hand them over in his eyes. It took several hours to talk Bob down and explain everything.  _

 

_ It took several months for Bob to really get used to it though. At first he dealt with it by telling himself with them in the house there was literally nothing else that could hurt him. No one who tried to break in would make it very far before either being dead or running away screaming. The first time he found a body in his kitchen was a shock and that took some dealing with but Bob became acclimated to his two little killers. He kind of saw past that, kind of just a flaw of theirs. He knew they were kind of crazy but they weren’t full on psychotic, he watched their emotions and behaviour for a long time before he ruled out psychopaths or sociopaths. They were no more insane than anyone else. He got over their hobbies the same as he got over their clothing preference, it was just them.  _

 

_ They never failed to surprise him still though. They were as unpredictable as they came and that was what worried Bob. He knew they wouldn’t hurt anyone who was innocent or didn’t deserve it but call him cautious in deciding it was best to keep them away from people he had to deal with on a regular basis. He found them jobs at a comic book store and even them being there without supervision gave him anxiety. They always behaved though. For the most part anyway. _

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey looked at Gerard and frowned. “Gee, I think we fucked up...we have to fix this for him...we have to do something…” he said in a broken voice. Bob deserved better. He’d been taking care of them for 3 years. 

 

“What are we gonna do though, Mikes? Bob won’t let us just go see Frank.” Gerard whispered back to his brother as they watched Bob in the kitchen. 

  
“We have to think of something...Bob works tomorrow but we don’t...we may not be allowed to go there but we do know where Bob works and Frank works with Bob...maybe we can catch him there?” Mikey said trying to think of something, anything, that would help. Gerard shrugged and then nodded. That was their best chance. “We’ll have to leave before Bob does in the morning but he’ll think we went out on an early hunt again, we’ve done it before.” Mikey nodded and sank back into the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever used so many goddamn italics...wow XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down at his phone to check the time to see how much longer he’d be sitting there. When he looks back up someone is standing in front of him. He jumped and let out a little yelp, hitting his head in the process. He looked back up at the person to see that it’s Mikey. 
> 
> “Goddammit, man, you scared the crap outta me, don’t do that.” Frank groaned and rubbed at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have Ray's song "For the Lost and Brave" stuck in my head and it's actually driving me insane XD   
> Ray kinda freaks me out...I don't know why he just does...but he's very very talented as far as music goes <3

Frank sat in his usual spot where Bob could see him and never seemed to look and waited for Bob to come to work. He watched so he could see when Bob’s truck would pull in. Frank was here early whenever he could be specifically to surprise Bob. Bob never cared and never actually seem surprised but Frank was ok with that. Bob always smiled when he did it and Frank liked that. He knew he’d done this yesterday but that’s why Bob wouldn’t expect it today. 

 

He looked down at his phone to check the time to see how much longer he’d be sitting there. When he looks back up someone is standing in front of him. He jumped and let out a little yelp, hitting his head in the process. He looked back up at the person to see that it’s Mikey. 

 

“Goddammit, man, you scared the crap outta me, don’t do that.” Frank groaned and rubbed at his head. 

 

“Sorry, Frankie, just wanted to check in with you, you left yesterday without saying goodbye and we were worried.” Mikey said and Gerard moved into Frank’s view. Frank shifted uncomfortably. Bob had said they were off, he didn’t want to find out exactly what the entailed. 

 

“Yeah I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped back in to say bye to you guys but I had to be somewhere.” Frank looked up at them and felt like shrinking back into his spot but decided against it because he figured that would probably set them off. 

 

“Frank, you don’t have to lie, we are aware Bob tries to keep people away from us.” Gerard smiled at him and it was actually a genuinely cute smile. 

 

“We kind of had a reason for wanting to check in with you actually.” Mikey said and looked at Gerard. “Bob thinks we scared you off and that you’ll stop talking to him because of us. Bob really likes you I think so I really hope that’s not true. We owe him a lot.” 

 

“What? No, I was waiting for him to show up, Bob is fun to hang out with. You guys are a little overwhelming I guess but you didn’t scare me off.” Frank looked at them wide eyed. 

 

“Oh! Really?” Mikey asked and looked at the smaller man. 

 

“Yeah, Bob is my friend, if he’s alright with you guys then I don’t see any reason I shouldn’t be. I can understand that maybe he thinks you’re a bit much for most people but I’m sure I can get used to you.” Frank shrugged and looked at the pair. 

 

“Awe! Frankie that’s so sweet.” Gerard jumped at Frank and wrapped his arms around his neck to hug him. Frank was startled at first but smiled and hugged the man back. 

 

“We need to get out of here before Bob gets here and gets mad at us.” Mikey looked at Gerard. 

 

“Please don’t tell him we were here, Frankie.” Gerard pouted at him. 

 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Frank nodded to them. They both made a cute happy noise, Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek and then the pair of them took off before Frank could make sense of what’d just happened. 

 

Frank sat there for a few more minutes before Bob showed up and he ran out of his hiding place and climbed up the back of him that same as he did yesterday. 

 

~~~~~

 

Bob looked up at Frank putting in the light fixture in the roof. He is still completely amazed that Frank didn’t leave and that he greeted him the same way as he did the day before. His behaviour hadn’t really changed. Bob was both confused and relieved at this. Bob continues to hold the ladder steady so Frank won’t fall off of it. He’s let Frank do this on his own before and Frank almost immediately fell off the ladder and hurt himself. 

 

Frank finished with the light and climbed down to clean up the crap he’d dropped. Bob folds up the ladder and lays it down along the side of the room. “Hey Bob?” Frank’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah Frank?” He looked over at him. 

 

“You wanna hang out after work?” Frank asked him with a smile. Bob cringed and sighed. 

 

“I gotta get home, Frank…” Bob started but Frank shushed him.

 

“Yeah, you gotta get home for them. That’s fine. I meant at your place anyway. I can bring food and we can do movie night or something if you want.” 

 

Bob’s eyes widened. “I thought...I was so sure they’d freaked you out.” 

 

“I won’t lie, they are a little weird and a little creepy to be honest, but if you like them they can’t be that bad.” Frank laughed. “I can get used to the weird, it’s fine. You don’t have to keep me and them in separate little bubbles.” 

 

“Uh...ok….yeah sure Frank, but I can’t guarantee what kind of movie those two will want to watch.” Bob shook his head. 

 

“I’m cool with pretty much anything honestly. I’ll bring pizza, what are they gonna want on it?” 

 

“They’ll eat pretty much anything.” Bob shrugged. 

 

“Vegetarian ok?” Frank smiled widely. Bob arched an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah sure, I didn’t know you were vegetarian though.” 

 

“Yeah, I have been for like...forever honestly.” Frank gathered up some of his tools. 

 

“Cool.” Bob nodded and looked at the room. “I think all we have left is to put up the trim I measured and cut.” 

 

“That’s easy, we’ll be done before the woman even gets home from her yoga session.” Frank laughed and Bob had to laugh with him. He was glad Frank wasn’t running away, and he felt like maybe he owed Mikey and Gerard an apology. He’d make it up to them. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob walked into the apartment and set his stuff on the counter in the kitchen. He should know by now to call out for the brothers before he looks around anywhere. Somehow them being killers was the easiest thing about them that Bob had to get used to when he brought them into his home.

Bob walked into the apartment and set his stuff on the counter in the kitchen. He should know by now to call out for the brothers before he looks around anywhere. Somehow them being killers was the easiest thing about them that Bob had to get used to when he brought them into his home. He rolled his eyes and looked away from them on the couch before he could see anymore than he needed to. He decided to head up to his room rather than hang around and wait for them to sort themselves out.

 

“Frank is coming over for pizza and movies in a bit so you two had best be proper before he gets here.” he called out to them as he climbed the stairs. He got two loud moans from them in response and he shook his head as he closed the bedroom door.

 

~~~~~

 

_Bob had gotten used to living with a pair of serial killers. He was at a point where if they needed it he’d wash out blood stains and bandage wounds from victims that fought back unexpectedly. He’d even helped them get rid of a couple of bodies after they’d brought one home with them because they had nowhere to get rid of it. He was not fond of dead bodies in his kitchen. They been with him about a year and a half. He was sure there were no more curve balls they could possibly throw at him._

 

_Oh boy had he been wrong._

 

_They had a day off from the jobs he’d gotten them at a comic book store after he discovered they like comics and stuff like that. He thought maybe he’d come home to them watching a movie. Worst case he’d come home to them having made a kill today. That wouldn’t have bothered him. He was used to that. He was fine with that as long as they didn’t get blood on the furniture._

 

_That’s not what he came home to._

 

_Bob came home to loud moaning and this puzzled him until he got out into the living room and was met with the sight of Mikey being pinned to the couch and fucked hard, his arms above his head and his head thrown back. This wouldn’t have bothered Bob much beyond usual and reasonable embarrassment for walking in on this had the man pinning him down not been Gerard. They were both moaning and kissing and panting and Bob stood there aghast before he snapped out of it._

 

_“What the fuck?!” He yelled and the brothers jumped apart. They looked terrified. “You two…?” he was completely at a loss for words._

 

_“Bob...we…” Gerard went whiter than normal. He looked at Mikey in panic. They knew what they were doing was wrong at least._

 

_“I don’t wanna hear it until you are both dressed.” Bob squeezed his eyes shut and headed for the kitchen. He heard them getting dressed as he got himself a glass of water. They came out to stand across the counter from him and neither would meet his eyes. “Do either of you care to explain what the hell I just walked in on?”_

 

_Gerard looked at Mikey and both looked scared. It’s Mikey that looked up at Bob finally and sighed before speaking. “Bob...it’s...to us it’s not the same...we know what other people think...but it’s been just us for years, we were all each other had…things aren’t the same, don’t feel the same to us, because of our lives, as the way other people see them. He’s my brother yes, but he’s also been my only friend and...well...more than that...for a long time.” Mikey looked like he might actually cry. Bob realized he had no idea how long the pair of them had been living the way they were when he found them._

 

_“How long have you been on the streets?” he looked down at the counter._

 

_“Since I was 13.” Gerard said. Bob started doing the math. Gerard is 22...he was 13, that’s 9 years...Mikey would have been 10. He shuddered and looked back up at the pair of them. “Our parents were both killed in an accident while we were at school. No one wanted us and we immediately ran away from the home we were put in because they people that ran it were awful and hit Mikey.”_

 

_“Wait...so that means...did you guys ever go to school after your parents passed?” He looked at them and they shook their heads. He looked at them and what he saw started to shift. He didn’t see brothers anymore. That’s what they were, sure, but they were more than that. They had been everything to each other for 9 years. All the other had to rely on for safety and comfort and love. Bob’s heart started to break further than it had when he originally found them._

 

_“Are you going to throw us out?” Mikey asked in a soft voice. Bob moved around the counter to pull them both into a tight hug._

 

_“No, absolutely not, you are both safe here, ok?” Bob said, nuzzling into Mikey’s hair and looking at Gerard. “You will never not be safe here, no matter what, ok?” he said softly and they both nodded, sighing in relief and relaxing into Bob._

 

~~~~~

 

When Bob reemerged from his room Mikey and Gerard were cuddled up on the couch, dressed and whispering amongst themselves. He smiled at them and felt his heart swell in happiness that he’d taken the time to understand them. He really did love his little killers no matter what they threw at him anymore. Nothing could surprise him. He heard the buzzer and headed over to see who it was.

 

“Hello?” he pushed the button to answer.

 

“Bob? It’s Frank, I got the food, let me in.” Frank’s happy little voice came through the speaker.

 

Bob smiled and pushed the button to open the door. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some plates. “Put in a movie you two.” he called to Mikey and Gerard and then went to open the door at the sound of a knock but was beat to it by Gerard.

 

“Frankie!” Gerard said at the sight of the smaller man and Frank just smiled warmly, moving the pizzas to the side to accept a hug from Gerard before he let him in. Bob furrowed his brow but shook his head and decided it was fine. He’d rather Frank be alright with the Ways than him be frightened by them.

 

“I brought food.” Frank smiled at Bob and offered up the pizza boxes.

 

“BOB! Can we watch Gremlins? Pleeeeeease!” Mikey called from the living room. Bob looked at Frank whose eyes had already gone wide.

 

“You are fucking right we can.” Frank grinned and laughed. Bob looked at the three of them as Frank ran over to join the other two on the couch. Bob grabbed the plates and carried the boxes over to set them on the coffee table. He gave each of them a plate and grabbed some pizza before sitting back into the couch beside Frank to watch the movie. Frank grabbed his pizza and cuddled in beside Bob, leaning against him. Gerard and Mikey cuddled together under the big quilt that was always on the couch that Bob’s mother had made. As the movie started to play Bob was actually happy he’d left his cell phone at work the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wanna watch the Gremlins...AND WHERE ARE MY MOVIE BUDDIES??? Not fucking here...none of them...this sucks...I'm not watching it by myself...I hate watching movies alone...I don't know why I just do most of the time


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well hello there.” he giggled playfully and this only seemed to encourage the guy. 
> 
> “Well ain’t you a sweet little dream.” the guy said mischievously, grinning widely and eyeing Mikey up.

Mikey watched Bob and Frank sitting on the couch. Frank was over as often as he could these days. That was fine, both Gerard and Mikey liked him a lot. What Mikey couldn’t deal with was that they clearly liked each other but neither seemed to notice. The passing glances one would give the other when they weren’t looking. Small comments and gestured. Mikey didn’t know how they couldn’t see it. It was so glaringly obvious to him. 

 

He grabbed ahold of Gerard, who was behind him puttering around making something. “Hey Gee, you see it too right? I’m not the only one?” he asked his brother as quietly as he could and gestured to the pair on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t know why they don’t just date or something.” Gerard shook his head and gestured wildly with the batter covered spoon. He hit both Mikey and himself in the face with it. Mikey glared at him for a second with chocolate smeared on his cheek before he realized Gerard had hit himself in the mouth with it. He smiled and leaned down to help Gerard clean it up. This lasted for a couple seconds before Gerard frantically pushed Mikey away. “No!” he squeaked. “Frankie! We promised Bob we’d behave in front of him.” Gerard whispered to Mikey. 

 

“He’s too busy with Bob, he’s not looking over here and you taste good right now.” Mikey tried again but Gerard swatted him on the nose with the cleaner side of the spoon. “Ow!”

 

“Wrong! I always taste good. And Frankie could look over here easily at any moment to see what we are doing and if he sees you kissing me Bob will kill us both. And we know he knows how because we talk in front of him and we  _ know  _ he listens.” Gerard scolded Mikey and he pouted. Gerard got an idea and leaned up to whisper in Mikey’s ear. “I’ll make it up to you later, your favourite.” he stepped back grinning and Mikey smiled. 

 

“Ok, I’ll be good.” Mikey pressed a gentle kiss to Gerard’s cheek and went back to watching Frank and Bob. “Dude, we seriously need to help them out here. This is ridiculous.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard absolutely made it up to Mikey, he kept his promise when Frank was gone. Then they’d decided to go out for a hunt. Mikey had picked out a tight fitting, white crop top with long sleeves to go with a high waisted black skirt and the same sheer leggings he usually wore. His hair hung over his eyes under the beanie and glasses. He kind of looked like a girl if you were really drunk and an idiot. This was exactly what they were looking for so this didn’t bother Mikey at all. Right now he was M. He looked across the room to find Gerard and spotted him scanning the room but doing it nonchalantly while dancing among the bodies on the dance floor. 

 

Gerard made a more convincing girl. Gee was really pretty, just as he always was but he really outdid himself tonight. He wore his usual leather jacket, that almost never changed. He also wore fishnet leggings under a pair of really short shorts with littler skull and crossbones designs on the ass pockets. They were highwaisted but not as much as Mikey’s skirt. He’d wore a sheer lace crop top under his jacket and Mikey couldn’t help but think of how good he looked right now as he danced around the crowd looking. Hunting. 

 

Mikey lost track of Gerard though when he felt someone standing really close behind him, pressing against his ass they were so close. He had to fight the urge to haul off and deck whoever it was, instead he pushed back against them before turning himself around. The guy was attractive, Mikey had to give him that, with a pretty, angular face that Gerard would fawn over if asked to draw it. He had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. He was about Gerard’s height but his hair added to that a little. He wore a clean cut suit with a blue jacket and a smile that told you he knew he was hott. Too bad he’d gone and gotten himself chosen. Mikey smiled sweetly at the guy and slipped easily into the faux feminine voice he pulled when talking to a kill. 

 

“Well hello there.” he giggled playfully and this only seemed to encourage the guy. 

 

“Well ain’t you a sweet little dream.” the guy said mischievously, grinning widely and eyeing Mikey up. Mikey pretended his phone had gone off and pulled it out with the signal for one second. He texted Gerard their code set of emojis and hit send. Gerard knew where to find him. 

 

“Sorry about that, just letting my roommate know I might be late getting home.” he winked at the guy, who seemed pleased with this and ordered a couple of drinks. Mikey pretended to drink what he was given while the guy downed his. Mikey found himself being led onto the dance floor. Which would be ok if Mikey could dance but he really wasn’t great at it. They kind of danced for a while, it was mostly just the guy rubbing his obvious hard on against Mikey’s ass in time to the music. 

 

“I’m Brendon, by the way, what’s your name dollface?” the guy, Brendon, said at some point. 

 

“Just call me M.” Mikey turned his head so the guy would hear him. 

 

“Wanna get out of here, M?” Mikey smiled at this, this man just sealed his doom. 

 

“Yeah, meet me out back, I came here with a friend, gotta let her know I’m leaving.” Mikey turned around and said right beside his ear. Brendon’s smile widened and he nodded. Mikey wandered off to find Gerard, which wasn’t difficult and watched as Brendon went out to wait for him. 

 

“Hey, got one?” Gerard said, when Mikey got right up in front of him. 

 

Mikey nodded. “This one needs to hurt, he pissed me off.” Mikey frowned at his big brother, who in turn mirrored the frown. He kissed Mikey’s cheek. 

 

“I’ll make him hurt for it.” Gerard said and headed out to meet his target. Mikey followed. It was a practiced routine. He listened to Gerard talk to Brendon. 

 

“Hey there handsome, what is a thing like you doing out here all by yourself?” Gee’s voiced was music to Mikey’s ears. 

 

“Waiting for M, she said she’d be out in a minute.” Brendon freely told Gerard. “You are just as pretty as she is though, maybe prettier honestly.” This pissed Mikey off, he wasn’t wrong but it was still rude. He knew it would piss Gerard off too. 

 

“Oh am I?” Gerard giggled and this guy’s death was coming. Mikey stepped out of his hiding place. 

 

“Are you what, Gee?” Mikey feigned curiosity and you could see Brendon’s whole body tense up. 

 

“He said I’m prettier than you.” Gerard furrowed his brow. 

 

“Did he?” Mikey moved into Brendon’s line of sight. “Well shockingly that’s the least horrible thing he’s done to me all night.” 

 

“What’d he do, baby?” Gerard leaned against Mikey shoulder and looked up at him. Brendon was surrounded, he couldn’t move, couldn’t escape. 

 

“He introduced himself by pressing right up against my ass.” Mikey pouted and looked at Gerard. His big brother’s tiny look of concern turned to a growl. 

 

“How dare you!” he dropped the feminine voice now. Mikey could count the time till this guy would die now. “And then you dare to say I’m prettier than him?” 

 

Brendon’s eyes went wide. “Him? Wait! You’re both guys? I mean that’s actually fine…” his breath hitched when he saw Gerard’s knife. “Now listen, we can settle this can’t we?” He said in a high and panicked voice. He lived for two minutes after that. Mikey counted. In excruciating pain the entire time with Mikey’s hand over his mouth to keep his screams silent and both of their blades tracing designs into his skin, each one painted in crimson. They managed to keep the mess to a minimum though. He didn’t bleed out there. But he did die there. Gerard’s blade buried deep in his chest. The kill felt good. They wrapped him up and took him to the place Bob had picked out for them. They buried him and marked it like they were supposed to before heading home. 

 

When they walked in the door, both stained with blood and dirt, Bob was still up even though it was close to 3am. He looked up from his book at the pair of them and shook his head with a little smile on his face. “What’d he do?” 

 

“He greeted Mikey by pressing up against his ass and then called me prettier than Mikey.” Gerard said and wandered over to see what Bob was reading. 

 

“Both pretty hefty crimes. You are cute, Mikey is pretty, there is a difference and you are both equally beautiful.” he smiled at Gerard, then kissed Mikey and Gerard on the forehead in turn. 

 

“See, Bob gets it.” Gerard giggled. “You are the only man good enough for us Bob.” Gerard kissed Bob’s cheek. 

 

“I’m glad, now go get cleaned up and into jammies you two.” he smiled warmly at the pair of them, shooing them off. “I’ll make you a snack for when you get out.” He said and they both hurried upstairs to shower and dress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear a request for more blood shed? I think I did and I gladly give you what you ask of me in this case darling. 
> 
> Me? Have something against Brendon...no I never.... (ok, maybe a little, I mean this is second time I've killed him in a fic in two months) But no honestly I love Beebo sometimes and I'm generally actually nice to him as a character but I needed a fuckboy I wouldn't cry too much about killing in this fic <3
> 
> Bob x Frank??? that is the question now isn't it heehee 
> 
> love you guys, thanks for supporting this fic <3 xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well we’ve kind of helped you out there. Gee and I are going to eat in our room and then we are going out and won’t be back until our usual time.” Mikey said and plated out some of the food. 
> 
> “Really? You guys…” Bob started to protest but Gerard shushed him. 
> 
> “We want you to be happy, Bob, and you’re happy with Frankie.” Gerard said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone guys, don't worry I am still alive and I'm ok, just dealing with some family stuff and working as a live-in caregiver for my grandparents. I'm going to be gone during the week for a little while and only home on weekends. Don't have internet where I'm staying. I'll be back to normal as soon as I can but in the mean time my updates will only be Saturday, and Sundays if I've got anything. I'm still writing without tech, got a pile of notebooks and enough free time to come up with some oneshots at least. I will still answer all comments, emails, Tweets, and messages but they'll be answered Friday night when I first come home.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me on this, I love you guys <3  
> xoxo

Gerard curled up on the couch and waited for Mikey, who was making dinner. Bob was supposed to come home a little early today, he only had a minor job today and didn’t have to work all day. Gerard was almost certain he’d be bringing Frank home again. He looked over at Mikey and smiled. Mikey was a hell of a cook when he wanted to be, they were going to eat their dinner in their room while Bob and Frank got to enjoy hanging out alone. Mikey and Gerard figured Bob only needed a little push, he was already so close to realizing. They were sure of it. There was no way he wasn’t.

 

Gerard looked over at the door as Bob and Frank came wandering in, laughing about something one of them said. Gerard smiled and got off the couch to ambush Bob. He hugged Bob tight, and was greeted with a familiar and warm hug in return. “Hi Bob.”

 

“Hi Gee.” Bob smiled at him and looked over at Mikey. “Whatcha got going on here?”

 

“A surprise for Frankie so he has to go wait in the living room. But you can come here Bob.” Mikey smiled widely. Frank nodded and did as he was told, chuckling to himself the whole way. Bob scooped up Gerard, who was still hugging him, by wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him only slightly off the floor to take him with him to the kitchen. He set him down lightly and leaned over to look at what Mikey was making.

 

“Hmm, looks good Mikes.” Bob smiled warmly. Mikey leaned in closer to Bob and smiled back.

 

“Bob, we need to talk about something.” Mikey looked at him seriously despite the smile. Bob looked at Gerard who nodded in agreement.

 

“Ok….” Bob hesitated and looked back at Mikey.

 

“If you do not just as him out already I will show him the pictures of you in that dress we talked you into wearing last year for Halloween.” Mikey stared Bob down. “And then I will tell him you like him myself.”

 

Bob’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t!” he said, looking at Gerard, whose face tells him they really would. “Oh, come on! He’s gonna hate me and get pissed off and he doesn’t feel the same way!”

 

“Did he say he didn’t feel the same way?” Mikey raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well no but…” Bob started only to be shushed by Mikey.

 

“Then don’t assume. You two are painfully obvious about each other.” Mikey rolled his eyes.

 

“Really?” Bob looked at Gerard, still wrapped in his arms. Gerard nodded and rested his head against Bob’s chest. “I don’t know what I’d even…”

 

“Well we’ve kind of helped you out there. Gee and I are going to eat in our room and then we are going out and won’t be back until our usual time.” Mikey said and plated out some of the food.

 

“Really? You guys…” Bob started to protest but Gerard shushed him.

 

“We want you to be happy, Bob, and you’re happy with Frankie.” Gerard said happily.

 

Bob looked at them as Mikey dished out the last of the food. He smiled and hugged Gerard tightly. He couldn’t believe they were doing this for him. “Thank you, both of you.” Mikey handed Bob two plates of food and pulled Gerard out of his arms.

 

“Thank us later when you’ve actually asked him out finally.” Mikey grinned, picking up his and Gerard’s dinner to head upstairs to their room. Gerard watched as Bob wandered over to the couch to sit with Frank and smiled warmly.

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard moved around the dance floor. The usual bar, on a different night, the same routine. It felt good. They may not even pick a target tonight they decided. Just dance together and have fun. He looked over at Mikey at the bar. He’d just gone to get drinks, he wasn’t standing there watching the room. Gerard smiled as his little brother brought the drinks back to him.

 

Mikey danced close to Gerard. He wasn’t good at dancing but for Gerard he never minded doing it anyway. It was just them moving together being careful not to spill their drinks. The music was actually alright tonight, mostly just noise but not terrible music at least. Mikey stole a kiss from Gerard, who simply giggled and kissed him back.

 

Mikey smiled, this was nice. It was a change and it felt good. “I’m gonna go request a song.” He whispered in his brother’s ear and wandered away through the crowd. Gerard watched him go. He continued to kind of dance amongst the other people, not really staying with anyone more than a couple seconds. He wasn’t looking for anything, he was waiting for his brother to come back.

 

“Hey there, cutie.” A voice behind him said and he turned around to face whoever it was. “Hows about you and I have a little fun?” the taller man grinned widely. It was the kind of grin that made your mind scream warnings at you and chilled you to the bones. Gerard looked around for Mikey but he was up at the DJ still. “Nevermind your little girlfriend, she can join us later sweetheart.” Gerard felt the hand on his wrist but his mind didn’t really register what was happening till he was already at the door and being led outside. He was led outside and he did not like this at all.

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey looked down at the dance floor as he left the DJ, just as the song he asked for started playing. Gerard loved this song and Mikey knew that. He wanted to dance with him and have fun. He couldn’t find Gerard for a minute, he wasn’t where he’d left him. He looked at the bar and he wasn’t there either. He started to panic. Gerard wouldn’t go anywhere Mikey couldn’t see him. They lived by that system, only going out of view when leading a target outside. Mikey moved around the dance floor a bit, slipping between people, searching for his brother. He decided to look outside, maybe Gerard had gone for a smoke. He doubted that was the case but that’s the only thing he was willing to believe right now. He went outside and didn’t see him anywhere, he walked around to the back door and again saw no sign of Gerard. He wracked his brain to figure out where he could be.

 

He stood there for a while and then sound started to fill his senses. He could hear the music but the outdoor noise became more apparent to him. Kind of like sitting somewhere and closing your eyes and relaxing so your focus can kind of extend beyond your immediate surroundings. Mikey listened, letting the sounds float through his head, never focusing too hard on any one sound until he heard a soft whine. It was a familiar sound and he latched onto it. He opened his eyes and followed the sound.

 

He was met with the sight of Gerard on his knees behind a car and a taller man standing there with a blade to his throat. Mikey froze and went wide eyed. The man looked up and Mikey’s blood went cold. The man’s dark gaze had that psychotic look to it. Mikey and Gerard were killers and they could be dangerous, could look dangerous because truthfully they were but only to a specific type of person usually. This guy was a different kind of dangerous. The killer that didn’t care, didn’t feel, and would kill anyone because he could. He hid behind another car, his skirt riding up a bit.

 

“Wonder when you’re little girlfriend will come looking for you. I want this territory and I can’t do that with you two little killers in the area. Don’t want any competition. Don’t want the police to catch on too quickly.” the other man said, Mikey peaked over the care at him. He saw Gerard’s knife in the guy’s back pocket. “I can’t wait all night for her.” the man said impatiently. Mikey breathed deeply and tried to come up with a plan. If this guy had overpowered Gerard then Mikey didn’t stand a chance. His mind immediately started to reel. He only knew one person strong enough to help him because police were not an option here. He pulled out his phone and texted Bob.

  
*Bob, need help, G in trouble @ our usual bar, please be quick, come armed.* he hit send and huddled down, closing his eyes tight and hoping Bob would be there soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screen said *1 new message from M*. Bob opened it and the message read *Bob, need help, G in trouble @ our usual bar, please be quick, come armed* and Frank frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHH yeah I'm still alive. I'm back for the weekend and then I'm off to the land of no WiFi again. I did come baring gifts though so enjoy this chapter and rest that I'll be putting up soon. I also updated the cover if you look in chapter 1 again. 
> 
> What else...  
> OH YEAH...prior to leaving again last Sunday I lent our beloved SK!Ways to ***Momiji_Neyuki*** after much hesitation and arguing with her about it. She wrote a oneshot with ***GeesCLUELESSgirl*** while I was gone and returned my babies to me in one piece. Go check out "My Way or the Highway" via the little "inspired by this work" linky thingy. They do not disappoint <3 xoxo. 
> 
> Update on the family situation for any of you who were concerned. (thank you to those who have been making sure everything is alright, I appreciate that you guys care.)  
> My grandma had heart surgery almost 2 weeks ago and is recovering with a broken breastbone from the procedure, this means that there is a lot she can't do for herself. My Papa is already about 90% dependent on other people for basic needs. I've been helping take care of them and living at their place to do so, ensuring they have 24 hour care. There is no WiFi available to me there. I can, however, write in notebooks so I've been doing that and I've gotten a lot done. They are both doing well though, but I will only be home on weekends for a while. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient and hanging in there with me while I deal with this.  
> xoxo

Bob smiled at Frank, cuddled up in his lap watching the movie. He was glad the Ways had done this for him. Frank was quick to say yes and was cute as hell when he giggled as Bob sighed in relief and wrapped him in a tight hug. Frank was sitting there with his head on Bob’s shoulder, and his hand on his thigh. Bob looked down at him with a smile and kissed the side of his head. Frank made a surprised but happy little noise and turned his head to look up at Bob. Bob looked down at him for a second and took a chance, pressing his lips to Frank’s. Frank responded almost instantly, pushing himself into the kiss and putting his hands up on Bob’s shoulders to bring himself level with Bob. Bob picked Frank up by his hips and turned him around to face him. Frank straddled Bob’s lap and deepened the kiss, inviting Bob to explore his mouth with his tongue. He moaned against Bob’s mouth. Bob grinned and moved his mouth to kiss the scorpion tattoo on his neck. The smaller man threw his head back to let Bob have better access. Bob ran his hands up Frank’s thighs. 

 

Suddenly ‘Man Down’ by Rihanna started blaring, making Frank jump and Bob groan. Bob picked Frank and put him on the couch beside him, before pushing up off the couch. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Frank asked and watched Bob go toward the kitchen. 

 

“My phone, it’s Mikey’s ringtone. He’d only be messaging me if it’s important.” Bob picked up his phone from the counter where he left it. Frank got up to lean into Bob and see what’s wrong. 

 

The screen said *1 new message from M*. Bob opened it and the message read *Bob, need help, G in trouble @ our usual bar, please be quick, come armed* and Frank frowned. 

 

“Come armed?” Frank looked up at Bob. “Sounds like something the police should handle. What’s going on, Bob?” 

 

“Can’t…” Bob sighed. “The cops can’t help them. I don’t know exactly what’s going on but they need help and I’m all they’ve got.” 

 

“Do you know where they are?” Frank asked, still frowning, and Bob nodded. “Ok...so now what then?” 

 

Bob headed upstairs to his room, fully aware that Frank was following him. He went to his closet and opened it to grab the box off the top shelf. He set it on the desk and opened it to dig under the little mementos and pictures. There was a picture of the brothers together, smiling and laughing from only a month or so after Bob found out about their little hobby, sitting proudly on top. Bob moved everything out of the way to find the gun Gerard and Mikey gave him for his birthday only a couple years ago. He could  just bring one of the boys’ knives but he wanted the extra insurance to be sure he could protect them no matter what they’d gotten themselves into. He loaded it and tucked it in the back of his jeans. He went to the other bedroom that Mikey and Gerard shared, and grabbed the box from under Mikey’s side of the bed that he knew was there. He pulled out a larger switchblade and pocketed it. 

 

“Hopefully I don’t need either but the gun is a last resort.” Bob mumbled at Frank, who was still following him. 

 

“I’m coming with you.” Frank said and cut Bob’s protests off. “No, Bob, whatever is going on, you’re not going alone. I’m going with you.” Frank glared up at Bob.

 

Bob sighed and pulled another knife out of Mikey’s collection. He handed it to Frank and pulled Frank’s body against his own. He kissed him hard, Frank kissed back and leaned into it. When Bob pulled away he looked at Frank and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Fine, come with me, but promise me you’ll keep out of the way and be careful. I don’t know what we are walking into. And Frank…” Bob sighed. “Anything you hear or see...just...give me a chance to explain it after, before you run away from me.” 

 

“I’m not gonna…” Frank started but Bob cut him off. 

 

“Just, please? No matter what, okay?” Bob pleaded and Frank nodded. 

 

“I promise, that no matter what, I will let you explain in the truck on the way home.” Frank planted one last kiss on Bob’s jaw. “Now let’s go get those two out of whatever trouble they’ve gotten into.” he said and Bob smiled. 

 

~~~~~

 

Bob pulled the truck up to the front of the bar he knew was their favourite, out on the street. He jumped out, with Frank close behind, and headed into the club. He pulled up a picture of Mikey on his phone and walked over to the bouncer closest to the door. 

 

“Hey, have you seen her?” He asked, knowing full well they looked like girls tonight. The picture he’d chosen looked like a girl too. 

 

“Yeah, she left about forty-five minutes ago, went out looking like she was trying to find someone.” The bouncer nodded. 

 

“Thank you.” Bob grabbed Frank and went back outside. “Where would he go? He said they were here.” 

 

“There’s a parking lot sheltered from the street by the side of the building.” Frank suggested, looking in that direction. Bob nodded and they moved to look around the corner. He spotted Mikey easily enough hiding beside a car, but mostly because he knew what to look for. He pulled out his phone and turned off the ringer.

 

*Look up @ corner of bar* he sent and watched Mikey. Mikey looked at his phone, you could see the faint light shining on his face. He looked up and his eyes locked on Bob. He looked behind him and slipped off his heeled boots. He stood up but stayed kind of ducked down, and ran over to Bob, and Frank even though he didn’t seem to see him. 

 

Bob wrapped his arms tight around Mikey’s skinny frame. “What the hell is going on?” he pulled Mikey over, out of view of the parking lot. 

 

“We were dancing, just having fun tonight, we weren’t even going to hunt. I went to request a song and when I came back Gee was gone. I found him out here. Some guy has a hold of him with a knife to his throat. He’s waiting for me to come out, he doesn’t know I’m already here.” Mikey was shaking like a leaf. Fearless to anything but his brother’s life being threatened. “He wants to kill us, Bob, over hunting ground. He’s psychotic.” He buried his face in Bob’s chest. 

 

“Bob, we should call the cops.” Frank spoke up and Mikey’s head shot up.

 

“You brought Frankie?” Mikey looked distressed. 

 

“He wouldn’t let me not bring him. And no, Frank, I told you. No cops.” Bob sighed. “Where is he?” 

 

“On the other side of the car I was hiding behind.” Mikey shuddered.

 

“Wait...hunt? Hunting ground? In a bar? No cops?” Frank looked at them. “What is going on here?” 

 

“The hunting ground is this district of the city. The bar is one spot. And I’ll try to explain the rest later.” Bob shushed Frank. “Come on Mikes, let’s get Gee back. You go first, let him see you, draw his attention so he won’t see me. If he goes after you I’ll knock this fuck out.” Mikey and Gerard might’ve taught Bob how to use weapons but he’d already been good with his fists. Mikey nodded. “You have your knife?” 

 

“Always.” Mikey patted his jacket pocket. “The guy took Gee’s from him though.” 

 

“Let’s get him out of there then.” Bob nodded and Mikey took a deep breath. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did I tell you about moving?” the guy hit Gerard at the back of the head, making him yelp. The guy did finally look up and saw Mikey standing there. “Oh, we’ve been waiting for you, sweetheart.” he grinned and it sent a chill down Mikey’s spine.

Mikey walked over to the car, his boots in his hand. He knew Bob was somewhere behind him, and Frank was with him. Frank wasn’t supposed to be involved in anything like this. Mikey took the last few shaky steps over to where this guy could see him. He didn’t notice him at first. Gerard wasn’t looking good. Mikey had heard him hit Gerard for struggling or making sound more than a few times, each time he heard it making his blood boil, and now he could see just how hard his brother had been hit. Gerard was the one to notice Mikey first and his eyes went wide as he shook his head furiously. 

 

“What did I tell you about moving?” the guy hit Gerard at the back of the head, making him yelp. The guy did finally look up and saw Mikey standing there. “Oh, we’ve been waiting for you, sweetheart.” he grinned and it sent a chill down Mikey’s spine. Mikey shook it off and looked at the man, pulling his M voice. 

 

“Have you? Well how rude of me to keep you waiting.” Mikey gave an overly sugary sweet smile, the kind you know is fake on sight. 

 

“That’s quite alright, your pretty little girlfriend and I have been having fun while we waited.” the guy’s smile became feral. “Now we can get this over with.” he took a fistful of Gerard’s long, black hair and violently threw his head. Mikey couldn’t help but cringe when Gerard’s head hit the tire of the car and then the pavement. The guy stood up and stepped toward Mikey. He traced the tip of his blade over the exposed part of Mikey’s collarbone. Mikey kicked out his foot, catching the guy’s knees. The guy stumbled a bit, before lunging back at Mikey, who fumbled a bit to pull his knife out of his pocket. “You know, you’re not really much of a lady, are you?” the guy laughed at Mikey brandishing his favourite knife and his boots on the ground beside him. 

 

Mikey grinned, he could throw the psycho of his game so easily now. He dropped the feminine tone before he spoke this time. “That’s because neither of us are.” the guy looked so confused. “We aren’t ladies, we just dress like they sometimes.” 

 

The guy tried to lunge, swinging his blade at Mikey, but he stopped dead as Mikey saw Bob move out of hiding to grab a hold of him and hold a switchblade to his throat. He borrowed one of Mikey’s. Mikey felt someone behind him and looked to see Frank sticking close. The guy growled at Bob and kicked his foot up. Bob groaned and dropped like a stone. This time Mikey was ready when he lunged, blocking the attack and bringing his own blade straight out across in front of him. The guy’s eyes went wide as he brought his hand up to his neck as the blood started to trickle, and the pour from the wound. 

 

Mikey grabbed a hold of his hair as he fell to his knees. “I should make you suff for what you did to my big brother, but I don’t have the time for that tonight.” Mikey plunged the blade into the guy’s heart, and twisted it violently. The guy’s death was quicker than he deserved and as much as that pissed Mikey off, he simply dropped him. “We have to move quick before there’s a pool of blood on the ground.” Mikey told Bob. 

 

“Frank, get one of those really big trash bags from the back of my truck.” Bob told a terrified looking Frank. He nodded and ran off to do as he was asked. “I finally asked him out, and he said yes, and now he’s gonna leave anyway. Probably hand us over to the cops as he goes.” Bob looked at the ground, fighting back tears. 

 

“You didn’t hand us over.” Mikey said. “Give him a chance, maybe he won’t. He’s been pretty cool so far with everything.” Mikey moved over to Gerard, checking his head for any blood but finding nothing thankfully. He cuddled him to his chest and sighed. None of the injuries looked major. Gerard shifted and Mikey looked down at him as he woke up. He smiled in relief that Gerard was okay. “Gee!” he cried happily. Gerard smiled gently as he sat up. 

 

“I’m right here, Mikes.” Gerard crawled into Mikey’s lap and kissed him hard. Mikey wrapped his arms tight around him and held on for dear life. 

 

“What the fuck?” Frank’s voice made them jump apart. They both looked at him in terror. He looked at Bob, who seemed unphased by the pair of them kissing like that. “You know, Bob, that list of things you need to explain just keeps getting longer.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bob sighed. “You’re still gonna let me explain?” 

 

“I promised I would.” Frank looked at the body. “Here’s your trash bag, let’s get the  _ trash _ into it before he starts making a mess.” 

 

“Check him for ID. See what this fucker’s name is.” Bob said and looked at Mikey. He knew Mikey knew at least the first name of every kill. 

 

Frank dug a wallet out of the body’s pocket. He opened it and looked at the license. “Gabriel Saporta.” He made a face. “Even his name makes him seem like a douchey asshole, as if that dumb haircut wasn’t enough to do it.” 

 

Bob laughed and helped Frank bag the body. They sat there while Bob brought the truck over. They loaded the body into the bed of the truck and climbed into the cab. They pulled out of the parking lot after making sure they’d left no evidence of them having been there in the first place. Frank handed Gerard his knife, taken back from Gabriel’s body. 

 

“You gonna explain now?” Frank asked. He sat beside Bob, with Gerard sitting in Mikey’s lap on the other side of him. 

 

“You said on the way home, we aren’t going home just yet and I feel like this will add to the list, so we’ll wait for now.” Bob sighed. 

 

~~~~~

 

Bob pulled up to the burial spot he’d picked for them before. They got out and Bob threw the body over his shoulder. Mikey and Gerard grabbed some of Bob’s shovels out of the back of the truck. Frank watched in concern but stayed quiet for a little while. 

 

Bob took the shovel from Gerard and helped Mikey dig. They worked quickly, burying the body and marking it the same as the others. Like they’d done this before. 

 

“Should I worry about the fact that it looks like there are two buried here already?” Frank asked and frowned. “Or is that why you wanted to wait to explain?” Bob nodded. “Ok.” 

 

They finished things up and loaded back into the truck. Bob took a deep breath and looked at Frank. Frank looked back expectantly. 

 

“Ok...I guess I should explain now.” Bob sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders, and mentally preparing himself to lose the boyfriend he’d just finally gotten. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They aren’t bothering or hurting anyone.” Frank gave him a look. “By being together anyway.” 
> 
> “But they are still murderers.” Frank looked sideways at them.

“That’s…” Frank shook his head, sitting on the couch in the apartment. “Ok, so you pretty much adopted two serial killers. Then found out that, despite being brothers, that they are their own equivalent to dating...and you just accept that and help them find places to bury bodies?”

 

Bob nodded. “I couldn’t get them to stop that, even if I wanted to.” Bob looked at them. “If they have each other I don’t have to worry about whichever asshole dares to break one or the other’s heart. Cuts down on the body count and keeps me from joining them in killing idiots.” 

 

“That’s still…” Frank made a face. 

 

“Hey, they are both male, they know what they are doing, I’m not worried about it. I’d be more worried if Gee was actually the girl he dresses like but he’s not so I’ve got nothing to worry about.” Bob looked at the pair. “They aren’t bothering or hurting anyone.” Frank gave him a look. “By being together anyway.” 

 

“But they are still murderers.” Frank looked sideways at them. 

 

“They’ve never posed a threat to me and they like you.” Bob chuckled. “Their hobby is definitely questionable but I’ve gone with them on a couple of hunts. They are efficient and have a type. I’d almost call them vigilantes if their type was actual criminals, rather than just shitty human beings, and if they did it for any reason other than because they like it. And they are 100% sane before you ask, I did check when I first found out.” 

 

Frank looked at him and then at Mikey and Gerard. “I’m not sure about 100%.” He tried not to laugh and ended up smiling. 

 

“They are erratic and unpredictable, even a little crazy sometimes.” Bob chuckled. “But you can’t help but love them.” 

 

Frank laughed. “No, I suppose not.” At that Mikey and Gerard moved to sit on either side of him to cuddle him. 

 

“Frank, if you stay...anything that happens with me and them...if they go down...if they get caught, I’ll be going with them because of how long I’ve been helping, even if I’ve never made a kill.” Bob looked at his feet. “If you stay you’ll be in the same boat as me.” 

 

“I’m in the same boat anyway. I witnessed Mikey kill a guy, and I helped clean up the body and watched you bury it.” Frank shook his head. “And I have zero intention of going anywhere near any cops.” 

 

“Frankie!” Gerard wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Bob and Mikey both laughed. 

 

“Uh...I’m guessing that’s normal.” Frank looked at Gerard. 

 

“If they are comfortable with you, yes.” Bob laughed happily. “You’re part of their family now.” 

 

“Hmmm, I’ve seen how they treat family.” Frank said jokingly. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was self defense.” Mikey reasoned, but looked terrified. 
> 
> “They won’t see it that way from a couple of kids living on the street and they’ll take you away from me.” Gerard sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So due to confusing myself and ***Momiji_Neyuki*** and ***GeesCLUELESSgirl*** confusing me I did some math to figure out how old the Ways are throughout this mess. I needed to figure it out for my own sanity (and the tags) so I thought I'd share
> 
> \- Mikey was 9 and Gerard was 13 when they ended up on the streets  
> \- Mikey was 14 and Gerard was 18 when they started killing (and in the flashback in this chapter)  
> \- Mikey was 18 and Gerard was 22 when Bob found them and took them in  
> \- Mikey is 21 and Gerard is 25 in this fic during all scenes taking place in the present (anything that's not a flashback)

Gerard looked over at Frank, cuddled into Bob, and smiled widely. He looked up at Mikey and snuggled tighter into his chest. He was glad Frank accepted them, that Frank cared enough about Bob and the Ways to look past everything he’d seen and been told today. Even he and Mikey had some trouble dealing with some of it as it arose in their lives. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ “Mikey, I’m so sorry, we have to leave.” Gerard cried. “We have to get out of here before the cops find this.” Gerard looked at the body of the man he’d killed. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t have enjoyed slitting the man’s throat. He knew guy was a sleaze ball that had tried to come onto him and his little brother.  _

 

_ “It was self defense.” Mikey reasoned, but looked terrified.  _

 

_ “They won’t see it that way from a couple of kids living on the street and they’ll take you away from me.” Gerard sighed.  _

 

~~~~~

 

_ Gerard promised himself he would never kill again but he did. Twice. Now he was staring at Mikey in horror as his little brother cried in fear and confusion. Mikey had just killed a man that had tried to take advantage of him. He had knife in his blood covered hands.  _

 

_ “Gee...I don’t understand.” Mikey sobbed. “Killing is supposed to be bad.” Gerard nodded though confirmation wasn’t really needed. “Then why did it feel good?”  _

 

_ Gerard closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know but it’s the same for me, Mikes, you’re not alone in that feeling, though I don’t think it’s a common reaction.”  _

 

_ Mikey looked up at him. “Really?”  _

 

_ Gerard nodded. “It was scary at first.”  _

 

_ “Have you done it again since…?” Mikey looked at him. Gerard looked away shamefully. “Who were they?”  _

 

_ “Scumbags who tried to lay a hand on me. Only two.” Gerard sighed. “We need to get rid of this body.”  _

 

~~~~~

 

_ They’d gotten into the bar easily enough. Gerard looked at his brother in his little dress. When they could find decent looking clothes it was easier to find women’s clothes in good condition. Women’s clothing fit them both well and looked good on them. They could pass as girls, and it made it easier to attract targets.  _

 

_ They wandered the bar and looked for good ways to find targets. They never bought drinks. They couldn’t afford to. Gerard had just managed to find enough money for a motel room for tonight. They’d get a room every couple of weeks. It meant a hot shower and a warm, soft bed.  _

 

~~~~~

 

_ Gerard got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He forgot his clothes in the room. He shrugged and went out to grab them. He froze at the sight of Mikey under the covers, he’d already had his shower, with his eyes closed and his hand under the blanket. It didn’t take Mikey long to notice his brother and he jumped. _

 

_ “How long have you been...standing there?” he sounded scared.  _

 

_ “Not long, sorry.” Gerard looked at the floor.  _

 

_ “I...sorry...I was just...curious...at the bars...the men who go after us...I didn’t understand why…” Mikey stumbled over his words. Gerard sighed. Mikey was a young teenager, it was a trick and a half to even sneak him into those bars to look for targets. And he was a teenager that hadn’t had a chance to talk to friends at school or his father about this. Of course he was slow to pick up on it and it was on Gerard to talk to him about it, but Gerard had never really found a way to bring it up. Or even a reason to, really, until now.  _

 

_ “It’s ok, Mikey, it’s normal. I just wish our living conditions were better so you didn’t have to worry so much about being walked in on.” Gerard sighed again.  _

 

_ “Can I…” Mikey hesitated.  _

 

_ “You can always ask me anything, Mikes, you know that.” Gerard sat on the end of the bed. “What do you want to ask?”  _

 

~~~~~

 

_ It was cold as hell out and the brothers were curled up in the corner of an abandoned building. Mikey was pressed up again Gerard, as close as he could get to keep warm. He’d had a few conversations with Mikey since the motel incident. What he couldn’t answer, or Mikey wouldn’t ask, he made sure to get Mikey access to a computer with internet at the library for a while to figure it out. Mikey seemed to have gotten the answers he wanted and needed.  _

 

_ He looked down at his little brother and curled around him tighter. Mikey looked up and cuddled into Gerard, shivering lightly. “Sorry, Mikes, didn’t mean to wake you.”  _

 

_ “Didn’t.” Mikey said quietly. “Can’t sleep.”  _

 

_ Gerard looked at him in concern. “What’s the matter?”  _

 

_ “Don’t know, kinda like I’m irritated or restless.” Mikey sighed. “Like I have extra energy I can’t get rid of.”  _

 

_ Gerard nodded and shivered as a chill got to him. “Fuck, it’s so cold.” he buried his face in Mikey’s hair.  _

 

_ “Hey, Gee?” Mikey asked, catching Gerard’s attention.  _

 

_ “Yeah, Mikes?” He looked down at him curiously.  _

 

_ “Can I…” he took a deep breath. “Can I try something?” Gerard arched his eyebrow but nodded anyway. Mikey scooted up a bit and pressed his lips to Gerard’s.  _

 

_ “Woah!” Gerard pulled away and regretted it for the hurt look on Mikey’s face. “Mikes! You...we can’t...it’s not…” _

 

_ Mikey blushed and hid his face. “I’m sorry, I guess I should’ve figured you don’t like guys that way, much less me.” he scooted away from Gerard.  _

 

_ “No...Mikes...I do like guys, girls don’t interest me in the slightest...but…” Gerard sighed.  _

 

_ “Just not me, It’s fine, Gee.” Mikey rolled over and Gerard felt like his heart was being torn in two.  _

 

_ “It’s not that either, Mikey, I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t like you that way.” Gerard frowned. “It’s that you’re my brother. My  _ baby _ brother. We’re not supposed to feel like that about each other. People...they would…” Gerard said and Mikey cut him off.  _

 

_ “They would what, Gee? They’d hate us? Treat us like shit? They already do that.” Mikey sat up and faced Gerard. “You’re supposed to feel like that when you love someone. I love you. To me it feels like it’s that simple.” he looked down away from Gerard’s gaze. “If it’s wrong then why do I feel it anyway? If you don’t that’s fine, I just...wanted to try it.”  _

 

_ Gerard looked at his brother. The only person he had in the world. Mikey was his world and he loved him. How could that be wrong? Gerard sat up with Mikey. “I love you too, Mikes.” he said softly and Mikey met his gaze finally. He reached out to hold Mikey’s face in his hands. Before he could weird himself out about it too much he kissed Mikey. He kissed him hard and Mikey pulled himself into Gerard’s lap. The kiss deepened, moaning, tongues exploring and playing together. Mikey grinded his hips down against Gerard’s, almost as an automatic reaction. Gerard moaned loudly and broke the kiss. They were both panting and Mikey rested his head against Gerard’s shoulder. He reached his hand between them to palm Gerard through his pants. Gerard shook his head. “Not…” he groaned. “We can get a room tomorrow. It’s been two weeks since our last night in a room...we should have enough...ah...Mikes…” _

 

_ “We don’t have to...all the way...just...something... _ please _?” Mikey pushed harder and Gerard’s hips bucked against his hand.  _

 

_ “Ah, fuck, yeah...yes...ok.” Gerard moaned and picked Mikey up to lay him down on the blankets. He ran his hand over the obvious bulge in Mikey’s pants and pushed down. Mikey moaned and pushed up against Gerard’s hand.  _

 

_ “Mmmm….Gee…” Mikey smiled at his brother. _

 

~~~~~

 

_ They got a room as promised and Gerard got out of the shower same as last time, only this time when he came out wrapped in his towel Mikey was sitting there waiting for him, also wrapped in a towel from his shower. Gerard had managed to earn enough extra by drawing quick portraits for people in the park to afford a small bottle of lube. It sat on the nightstand beside the bed.  _

 

_ “You sure about this?” Gerard sat down on the bed. Mikey crawled over to him and nodded. Gerard claimed his mouth, kissing him with all of the love and feeling he could convey in one kiss. Mikey climbed into Gerard’s lap, straddling his hips. His towel loosened as he moved and Gerard slipped his hand down to wrap around Mikey’s length, stroking him from half hard to fully hard. Mikey bucked against his hand and whimpered a little.  _

 

_ “Fuck...Gee…please.” Mikey whined. “Please…” Gerard grabbed the lube and tossed away their towels. Mikey moved off of Gerard and waited. Gerard took hold of his hand, opening the lube and putting some on Mikey’s fingers. “Wha…?” _

 

_ “I don’t...really top...I like this better.” Gerard said quietly. “This ok with you?” Mikey nodded. “Good...want you inside me.” Gerard moaned and guided Mikey’s hand.  _

 

_ Mikey pushed a finger into him, Gerard kissing Mikey and trying not to wince for fear of scaring Mikey. Mikey slowly built up the courage to add a second finger after a while, pushing it into him and working him open. Gerard kissed and bit at Mikey’s neck, his teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh. Mikey moved to pull his fingers out but Gerard stopped him.  _

 

_ “Need...little more than that...for you…” Gerard grinned and moaned when Mikey pushed in a third. It didn’t take long for Gerard to lose any patience he had. “More...God, Mikey please...fuck…”  _

 

_ Mikey smiled a little, loving hearing his brother falling apart like that. He pulled his fingers out. Gerard grabbed the lube again and put some on his hand. He tossed the bottle on the floor with their towels and ran his hand over Mikey’s length. Mikey threw his head back as he moaned and pushed into Gerard’s fist. Mikey pulled Gerard’s hand away and pushed him onto his back, kissing him and lining himself up. He slowly pushed forward until he was up to the hilt, both of them moaning and panting.  _

 

_ “Fuck...Mikes...so good...ah...please…” Gerard moved his hips a little, trying to get the idea across. Mikey gave a small thrust with his hips. “Ah...fucking hell...Mikes, please just fuck me.”  _

 

_ “Shit, Gee...so tight, feels so good.” Mikey thrusted into him some more, leaning down to kiss him, and picking up his pace. At first his thrusts were awkward and not quite right, but he seemed to figure it out quickly enough. He went deep and hard, with Gerard clawing at his back and shoulders. He moaned loudly. “Gee...gonna...so close...feels…”  _

 

_ “Me too, Mikes, gonna cum so hard…” Gerard pulled Mikey down to kiss him. He cried out with Mikey’s name on his tongue as he came, clenching around Mikey. A string of curses slipped from Mikey’s mouth as he gave a few more hard thrusts, cumming deep inside Gerard. Gerard came down from his high a little faster and pulled away from Mikey fell out of him. He kissed Mikey’s face and cuddled him until he came back to him. “I love you, Mikey.”  _

 

_ “I love you too, Gee.” Mikey smiled at Gerard and cuddled into him _

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard smiled and hugged Mikey tight, the sheer memory making his skin tingle. That was the first time but most certainly was not the last. It had been strange and hard to get used to. So much about it was wrong. They were brothers, and Mikey had been so young. Yet nothing could make them regret it. None of it mattered because they loved each other and that was enough for them. It had been enough for Bob too. Society could think what it wanted. It was against them anyway. 

  
Both he and Mikey had slept with other people since then, together more often than not though, but it had only happened a couple times and only for a little while. All of those men, apart from one, were dead. They’d stopped doing that a long time ago though. They were all each other needed and none of the others quite compared. Apart from maybe that one man that was still alive. Gerard smiled before looking over at Bob and Frank, he sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they pulled up to the apartment, which Frank had moved into about three months ago, there were two cop cars sitting out front with the lights going. Bob’s heart sank. “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is it...the last chapter <3 Hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Book Two is in the late planning and early writing stages already ^-^ 
> 
> Now I've got a few oneshots to type up and post <3   
> xoxo

Frank brought the sledgehammer down on the concrete floor they were making a big hole in for the plumbing guys. His job right now was to weaken it and get the hole started. And they didn’t have a jackhammer so sledgehammer it was. Bob came down the stairs with two sandwiches in his hand and Frank smiled. 

 

“Brought lunch?” he asked Bob and set aside the hammer. 

 

“Yes, I did.” Bob grinned and held it up where Frank couldn’t reach it when Frank tried to take it. “Pay the toll or no lunch.” 

 

“Give me the sandwich or you ain’t getting laid tonight.” Frank grinned back and Bob pouted but gave him the sandwich. Frank took it and then stood up on his toes to kiss the pout away. He knew that was what Bob wanted in the first place but he’d be damned if he made it easy for him. Bob smiled and kissed him back. 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank and Bob packed up their stuff for the day and jumped in the truck. “Pizza tonight?” Frank suggested. 

 

“Sounds good.” Bob nodded and they headed for their favourite pizza place. They got their pizzas without incident and got back in the truck quickly. When they pulled up to the apartment, which Frank had moved into about three months ago, there were two cop cars sitting out front with the lights going. Bob’s heart sank. “Shit!” 

 

“Just drive, we’ll come back around when they are gone.” Frank frowned and shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Frank...they had the day off today, Gee and Mikey are in there.” Bob looked panicked and Frank cringed. 

 

“Maybe it’s someone else?” he offered. Bob looked hopeful and they got out of the truck. They made it up to the apartment without seeing anyone and got inside. The apartment was dark inside. 

 

“Gee? Mikes?” Bob called out and was ambushed by two bodies, he sighed in relief and hugged them both tight. “What the hell?”

 

“We heard sirens and saw cop cars, so we turned off the lights and hid.” Gerard cuddled his face into Bob’s chest as Frank turned on the lights. “We were scared, Bob.” 

 

“You’re ok.” Bob sighed again and looked at Frank. Before anyone could say anything they heard banging and shouting on the stairs. Bob let go of the brothers and opened the door to see four cops leading two men down the stairs in cuffs. A much shorter cop came down the stairs after them and spotted Bob. 

 

“Good evening, I’m going to have to ask you to get back inside, sir.” He nodded at Bob. 

 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

 

“Just some scumbags that got caught for drug dealing. It’s been dealt with. You are safe. Now back inside, sir.” the cop ordered and Bob nodded, ducking back inside and locking the door. 

  
He looked at Frank and the Ways, and relaxed. “We’re good, not us, we’re ok.” he said quietly and hugged them, kissing Frank gently and quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^ 
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Way or The HighWay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407162) by [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl), [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki)




End file.
